Faith Like a Child
by Niilan
Summary: Bakura spends every New Year alone in the park watching fireworks. This year, a small boy visits his bench. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

--

"Dey'we pwetty."

Bakura was drawn from his peaceful solitary by the childlike voice. He looked down to see a young boy standing beside his legs in front of the bench on which he sat, staring up at the night sky in awe. He was wrapped in a worn jacket and scarf.

The kid looked up toward him, a large, innocent smile on his face. "Awen't dey, mista?"

Bakura blinked, then nodded, realizing the kid was referring to the New Year's fireworks.

The boy's smile grew, and he spun back toward the sky. Bakura stared down at the boy's small figure before he, too, looked back at the bright colors exploding in the dark sky.

Several minutes passed in peaceful silence, that only sound the distant explosion of fireworks across town.

"Can I sit next to yoo?"

Bakura looked down again to see the child gazing up at him expectantly. The kid's intense gaze robbing him of his speech, he nodded silently. A large smile split the boy's angelic face and he jumped up onto the bench. He squirmed, finding the most comfortable position. When he was satisfied, the little boy rested his hands on his knees, legs dangling over the front of the bench, at set his eyes once more on the fireworks.

As Bakura began to settle once more into the silence of the deserted park, the small voice perked up again.

"What's yoo name, mista?"

Bakura looked down at the child who was gazing at him in innocent curiosity. When he didn't respond for several seconds, the kid smiled, then introduced politely, "I'm Wyou."

"Bakura." He responded gruffly, turning away.

"Nice to meet yoo, Mista Bakuwa!"

The child's mispronunciation of his name drew Bakura's gaze again to the child, who had now outstretched a hand in greeting. Bakura eyed the frayed mitten skeptically, not moving to return the gesture.

Ryou smiled. "Don' wowy, I wash my hands."

Not only did the cleanliness of the small boy's hands have nothing to do with Bakura's abrasiveness, but the mittens would have solved the problem, anyway.

Finally, Bakura relented and reached over, grasping the small hand in his larger one. "Likewise."

The child beamed.

Bakura nodded awkwardly, then settled back, again, eyes on the sky. The breeze wafted through the park. The distant boom of the fireworks was oddly calming.

"Do yoo like fiawowks, Mista Bakuwa?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yeah, kid."

"I wike the weally big wons that 'splode in a big circle with lots of cuwas and sparkle lights and-"

Bakura sighed. "Where are you parents, kid?"

"Daddy's at work."

Bakura's eyes widened. "And he lets you just walk around on your own?" The child couldn't be more than six.

Guilt glinted in the boy's eyes, and he looked away. "Well… no. It was lonely at home, an' I wanted to see de pwetty colors. It's not that far 'way."

"What about your mom?" Bakura couldn't believe his parents could be that careless.

The boy sobered a little, looking back up at the night sky. He pointed towards the fireworks that continued to burst across the sky.

"My mommy's up dewe."

Bakura blinked. "Oh... I'm sorry."

Ryou looked up at him with genuine curiosity. "Why?"

Bakura was taken aback. He responded as gently as he could manage. "Well... she's gone. You must miss her."

The boy smiled. "Yeah, but dat's otay. I know she's happy."

"How?"

Ryou again gazed at the colorful canopy above. "She has a fwont-woaw seat." He hugged himself. "All de bwight lights make ha feel wawm inside."

Bakura stared blankly at the child beside him, surprised by his childlike naivety. He knew he could never view the death of a family member in such an optimistic light.

"Do yoo have anywon up dewe, mista?"

Bakura gazed at the young child. It was an innocent question.

He looked up at the sky. "Yeah."

"I'm happy."

Bakura felt anger flare in him momentarily before remembering the speaker was just a child. Masking his confusion, he turned once more to the boy.

"Why?"

The kid rested his head on the back of the bench and closed his eyes, smiling softly. "Dey'we all wawm up dewe. My fwiend's gran'pa says when yoo'we wawn inside, it means yoo'we happy. I'm happy my mommy's not lonely." He looked at Bakura. "And Mista Bakuwa's awen't lonely, eida."

Bakura stared at the boy for a long while. He was sincere. The child was not mocking him.

He gazed at the sky. "How do you know she's up there?"

"Oh, she tolded me. She said she had ta leave, but she'd be up dewe watchin' me."

A common childish belief. "I see. That's nice."

There was a pause. "You don' bewieve me, do yoo?"

He shifted his gaze to the boy.

"Yoo awe like all the udder gwown-ups. Dey are all sowwy fa me, but dey neva bewieve me."

"It's just a hard thing for grown-ups to believe. We know more than children."

"Den what do yoo bewieve, Mista Bakuwa?"

Bakura blinked. He hadn't expected the sudden question. Truth was…

"I'm not sure." He turned his head towards the painted heavens. "My mother also told me something like that when I was young. It's silly, though."

"Why is it silly, Mista Bakuwa? Why do gwown-ups always say what we think is silly?"

Bakura stared into the child's wide brown orbs that were hungry for an answer. "It's just hard to believe that kind of stuff once you get older."

The boy gazed thoughtfully at the sky. "My mommy used ta say that gwown-ups wa da silly wons." He scrunched his brow. "Nawwa-minded, I think."

The child's deep-rooted belief intrigued him. He'd never seen so much childlike faith as he did in this boy.

"What else did she tell you?"

Ryou beamed and pointed to the sky. "She said when she was gone, she cud still see me, so I'd neva be lonely. She said da Big Mista put up all dose stars so all de mommies cud make sha dewe kids wa alright. Yoo see dat won? De weally shiny won?" Bakura spotted a bright star blinking directly above them. "Dat won's my mommy's star. I see it thwough my bedwoom window evwy night." He looked down. "Daddy says it's no-sense."

Bakura stared impassively for several seconds before a small smirk played at the corners of his lips. He nudged the boy, causing him to look up curiously.

"Then he's just narrow-minded, right?"

The kid blinked, then a large smile split his face and he nodded. The boy wiggled further back in the bench, edging toward Bakura, and turned to the multicolored fireworks. "Which won is yoa mommy, Mista Bakuwa?"

Bakura sighed, eyes sweeping the heavens. "I don't think she'd be watching out for me."

"Of couwse she would! Mommies luv dewe babies foweva."

Bakura smiled softly. "Did your mom tell you that?"

Ryou's head bobbed enthusiastically.

Both stared at the sky in silence for a few minutes before the boy peeped timidly, "Can… can I help you find it? Yoa mommy's star?"

Bakura smiled down at the boy. A genuine smile.

"Sure, kid."

The child grinned, then promptly turned to the twinkling canopy of night and set about his task. The corners of Bakura's mouth curled upward at the small boy who took on his duty with such intensity. He chuckled softly.

"What?" The boy cocked his head toward Bakura.

Bakura shook his head. "Nothing. How do you know when you've found your star?"

The child smiled. "It's the one that spawkles brightest to yoo. Just like de… uh… oh yeah, 'De twinkle in evwy mommy's eye.' " He grinned with childlike pride at correctly quoting the criterion.

"Ah. Then I guess that'll have to be my goal."

"Goal?" Ryou furrowed his brow.

"Yes. For this year. This year I'll have to find my mother's star."

"An' smile."

Bakura blinked. "What?"

"And yoo have to smile mowe. Yoo wooked so gwumpy when yoo wasn't smilin'."

Bakura laughed. A loud, satisfied laugh. No one had ever had this effect on him.

The kid beamed. "See?"

Bakura smiled and ruffled the boy's mass of white hair. The ensuing giggle filled the park with gayety.

Bakura sighed contentedly and leaned back against the bench. He had not felt so at ease in a long time.

They sat in silence staring at the few small fireworks that lit the sky. Bakura knew the finale would start soon. He looked down at his watch. Yep. Right about…

"Wow!"

The air filled with a shrill whistle as the special fireworks saved that were reserved for the end rocketed toward the sky to burst into a shower of lights seconds later. The brilliant colors illuminated the park.

"Dey'we so pwetty!" Ryou bounced on the bench, brimming with excitement.

The finale continued for a whole minute before the largest firework was set off. It filled the sky with light, painting the midnight sky in a myriad of hues. Like the dawn of a new year.

He felt the child scoot closer, then snuggle up against his side.

Closing his eyes, the boy whispered, "Happy New Yeaw, Mista Bakuwa."

Bakura smiled down at the boy as he drifted into sleep, the adrenaline draining away like the colors in the sky.

"Happy New Year, kid."

-

_They say that love can heal the broken,  
They say that hope can make you see,  
They say that faith can find a saviour,  
If you would follow and believe,  
with faith like a child_

_**~Jars of Clay, Faith Like a Child**_

--

Author's Note: My last fic of 2008! O.O HAPPY NEW YEAR, minna!!!!!


End file.
